In modern defense operations, munitions must meet various requirements. Besides that, there is also a need for new munitions types such adaptive munitions or munitions that possess e.g. scalable functionality. Making these kind of functionality possible, fast (microsecond), reliable and small initiators are needed. In most munitions, standard initiators with primary explosives and conventional mechanical parts are used, both are often a source of trouble with respect to the sensitivity of the article, and due to large amounts of duds, also leading to many unwanted unexploded devices in the battle field. So-called Exploding Foil Initiators (EFIs) have big advantages over standard initiators, because they are intrinsically safer (because instead of primary explosives secondary explosive are used), more reliable and functioning within a microsecond in stead of milliseconds. They also give new opportunities for smart munitions development. Because secondary explosives are used, the EFI can be place in line with the booster/main charge and fully electronic exploding initiator can be used. At this moment, Exploding Foil Initiators (EFI) are used only in expensive and timing dependent munitions systems. These devices are still inefficient and relatively big and also very expensive. From U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,803 an integrated silicon exploding initiator is known. However, the device is only partly integrated in silicon, and has a flyer formed from epitaxial silicon. This material disintegrates at high plasma temperature, rendering the device less suitable. The development of a smaller EFI is therefore desirable but needs an improvement of the system before it can be miniaturized.
WO9324803 discloses a integrated field effect initiator. An initiation electric potential is applied to a gate to effect field enhanced conduction in the path sufficient to allow vaporization of the path to cause initiation of an explosive material in contact with the path. However, this type of conductive bridge suffers from limited effectiveness as a foil initiator due to the limited amount of energy that a gated field effect transistor circuit can absorb in the bridge structure to receive a sufficiently large electrical current prior to vaporization.